Espheni Queen
The Espheni Queen was the ruler of the Espheni during the Invasion of Earth. She served as the main antagonist of Season 5 Story 1,500 years before the Espheni invaded Earth, the Queen tried another invasion of Earth, sending her best warrior to lead it- her daughter. The primitive humans slaughtered her daughter and repelled the invasion, eating her daughter to make themselves stronger. Enraged, the Queen swore revenge on humanity, promising to come back with a thousand times the strength of the last invasion to wipe humanity out. In 2011, the Espheni returned to Earth as conquerors and exterminated most of the human race. However, the survivors banded together and opposed a considerable resistance to the invaders, a resistance which was eventually assisted by the species' long-time enemies, the Volm. After the humans and their allies succeeded in destroying the Espheni power core on the Moon, the Espheni Queen arrived on Earth as the remaining hundred Espheni on Earth begun to convert from a strategy of conquest to one of occupation, as they had done with previous worlds they had conquered. The Volm were aware of the existence of the Queen but only by way of rumours. Most Volm, such as Cochise, dismissed the idea as a legend. Season 5 When Ben Mason accessed the Shadow Plane, he witnessed the Espheni kneeling before the Queen and chanting to her as though she was a god. This surprised the 2nd Mass as they believed the Overlords were the highest power in the Espheni. Cochise however told what he knew of the Queen, surprised that she really existed.Stalag 14th Virginia The Dornia, the Espheni's first intergalactic enemy, tell Tom Mason about the true meaning of the Queen's coming to Earth and what it means for the surviving humans. It also gives Tom a bioweapon that if activated in the Queen's presence would wipe out the Espheni. Later, an Espheni clone of Alexis Glass-Mason sent to kill Tom tells them that the Queen's arrival meant that the Espheni's objective for Earth has changed from invasion to occupation. With the help of information from the Shadow Plane, Tom is able to pinpoint the queen's location as being the Lincoln Memorial in Washington, D.C..Reunion The resistance assault Washington, D.C. and Tom makes his way to the Lincoln Memorial where he comes face to face with the queen. She pins him to the wall with a web when he challenges her face to face and shows him the events that led to her desire for revenge. The queen starts draining Tom's blood, but he manages to reach the Dornia bioweapon and infect himself with it. The virus passes from Tom into the queen through the blood she is sucking and she quickly pulls out her sucker. However, its too late and the virus kills her, causing her to explode into ash. As expected, the Dornia virus passes through the queen's biological connection to her race and all over the world the Espheni and their creations explode until they are all wiped out. Death Killed By *Tom Mason As the Espheni Queen began draining Tom's blood, Tom infected himself with the Dornia bioweapon. The bioweapon passed through the blood the Espheni Queen was draining from Tom into the Espheni Queen herself. Moments later, the bioweapon caused the Espheni Queen to explode into ash, killing her. Appearances Sources Gallery newoverlord.png|Espheni Queen fallingskies_queen.jpg luca-nemolato-4.jpg luca-nemolato-5.jpg luca-nemolato-10.jpg luca-nemolato-queengigerhead-v1-final.jpg|Concept Art Category:Espheni Category:Season 5 Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters